


AU #3

by clonethemidwife



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonethemidwife/pseuds/clonethemidwife
Summary: Written a while back, but I don’t think I ever posted it.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	AU #3

Patrick checked the appointments once again, rolling his eyes and sighing when he saw that his next appointment—who should walk through the doors at any moment—was in for a small tattoo. He hoped it wasn’t something stupid. Small and meaningful, he could cope with, but he didn’t think he’d be able to bite his tongue if it was something stupid. The night before, he’d run out of his family dinner when they wouldn’t stop asking about his personal life, and he had sought refuge at the pub with his coworkers, who all partied too hard considering their ages. He thought he was safe, but then his manager started asking him the same questions his family had. He’d barely finished his beer before he threw a £20 at the bartender and run home. Quickly, he consumed all the beer in his fridge, which wouldn’t have been a problem if he’d actually eaten dinner, or if he had not chugged said beers... Patrick rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, slowly spinning himself in the chair at the front desk. His back was to the door, hands still over his eyes, when he heard a small voice.  
“I’m here for an appointment with Patrick?” Her accent lilted, and Patrick decided that he would try to talk her into a larger piece, just so he could listen to her speak. Not entirely ethical, but.... he was, in fact, only human.   
He groaned and slowly turned around, unsure what to say given the situation.   
“Hi, I’m...” Oh. She was beautiful. The best kind of beautiful. Simple, like she didn’t know how beautiful she was. Patrick knew then it was going to be a long appointment.   
“Hungover?” She smiled kindly, rummaging in her bag for a box of painkillers. Holding them up, she said, “I figured I ought to come prepared, just in case.”  
“So, this’ll be your first?” Patrick smiled. At least he’d managed not to ask if he would be her first.  
“Yes.”  
“If you’d step into my studio, we can talk about where you’d like it.” Patrick cringed a bit. It was clumsy, but she did follow him.   
“So, what did you want to get done?” Patrick scrubbed his face with his hands again.   
Shelagh pulled a piece of paper from her bag. “I was thinking of this.”   
Patrick unfolded the paper he’d been handed, to discover a knot design. He tried to keep his face neutral. “Where did you want it?”  
“Um... Did you have any recommendations?” Shelagh asked.


End file.
